The present invention concerns a packaging assembly comprising lightweight containers. And a process of manufacturing such a packaging assembly.
More particularly, it relates to a secondary film packaging for gathering a plurality of primary lightweight containers which have an ovoid shape.
Today, some products, for instance liquids or semi-liquids for human consumption such as fruit juices, aromatized water, chilled dairy products or mineral water are sold in blow-moulded lightweight containers made out of thermoplastic material.
Such lightweight containers allow to reduce the amount of packaging material such as to decrease the container's cost and be more environmentally friendly. Such containers are used as primary containers and are typically of a very simple structure so as to reduce the complexity of the manufacturing tool, therefore improving the manufacturing process and related cost.
In order to simplify their structure as a maximum, such primary containers are designed with an ovoid shape, and comprise a neck with dispensing opening that is closed, by means of a peelable membrane, or screw cap.
Today, such containers are stored, transported and distributed in bulk, that is to say in large loose bags, form which consumers can take them out after opening the gathering bag.
Such a secondary packaging system however proves to be disadvantageous in many aspects.
First, handling and stackability of such loose bags is very difficult due to the fact the overall shape of the loose bags is indefinite.
Second, such loose bags are not visually attractive for the consumer in the point of sales, because the primary containers contained therein are not presented in a defined way, so that the labels cannot be read correctly, and the general appearance of the containers is not nice to the eye.
Third, the primary containers are somehow not as resistant to impacts or drop as classical containers with thick walls, especially in the region of the neck. Due to the fact that such containers are stored in bulk, the necks are not propped up in place during transportation. In case of accidental fall or shock during transportation or handling, some pressure can be put on the necks, damaging them and causing leakage of some of the containers in the loose bag. Such a technical failure is of course very undesirable.
Forth, due to the high number of primary containers contained within the loose bags, the latter are made out of a thick plastic film to withhold the internal pressure of the primary containers inside. Such thick plastic film is expensive and not environmentally friendly.
The present invention aims at solving the above listed drawbacks and disadvantages of the existing secondary packages for gathering lightweight containers as defined above.